


My Hero

by MintBeck (Papermint310)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Planet Hulk, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papermint310/pseuds/MintBeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>绿胖星球Fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

“巴基！等等！”  
他们在火焰、硝烟和废墟中跑过，头顶是战机和炮弹轰隆隆的巨响，四周环绕着惊恐的哭泣和尖叫。巴基跑在他前面六七步以外，史蒂夫气喘吁吁地跟着。“别跑得太远！”他再次喊道。巴基一边向前跑一边回过头来确认他还跟得上：“快点，史蒂夫！我们要赶不上——”  
火光在史蒂夫眼前炸裂开，巨大的爆炸声让他一瞬间产生了被震聋的错觉。冲击力将他推翻到一边。足足有一分钟，他无法动弹。然后意识开始回归，史蒂夫用力闭紧了眼睛，再睁开，模糊的景象开始对焦。  
不。  
后知后觉的恐惧感如巨浪袭来，几乎将他没顶。史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地爬起来，向前跑去。爆炸的浓烟还未消散，灰尘令人难以呼吸，热气灼人。他大喊着：“巴基！”声音如同被周围厚重的硝烟吞噬掉了一样。他听不到巴基的回答。  
他强迫自己冷静下来，孤注一掷地尽最大限度张开了自己的哨兵能力。史蒂夫罗杰斯一向身体不好，哨兵的能力对他是很大的负担。那一瞬间对环境的感知涌进他的大脑里，几乎将他压垮、粉碎。他干呕出声，专注于寻找那个向导的气息。那个自己还未来得及与他结合的向导的气息。  
然后他感觉到了。巴基的气息，如此微弱，并且在慢慢地消散。史蒂夫向那堆废墟扑了过去，疯狂地用自己的手扒开倒塌房屋的砖石。可是他不够快，不够强壮。他的双手磨破了，小臂上布满划痕，可是他根本感觉不到自己身体里流出来的血，唯有那缕熟悉的气息，他已经快要捉不住了。  
“巴基，请别这样，不要是你……不……不……”  
但是太迟了。当史蒂夫最后搬开那块石板，露出巴基穿着黑色T恤的身子，他感受得到。哨兵的感官将巴基渐渐冰冷下去的肌肤温度无比鲜明地传递给他。  
他颤抖着抱起挚友的身体，看着巴基紧闭双眼的脸庞。不敢相信，前几天还跟他一起快活地吃着披萨、在公园里享受夏日午后的美好时光的人，此刻就这样在自己的眼前逝去了。这一切，都是因为自己不够快、不够强壮，救不了他。愤怒、悲伤和绝望在他心中汇聚成一场雷暴，只需要释放殆尽。哨兵的能力也开始失控，他悬在感官过载的边缘摇摇欲坠，却已经什么都不在乎了。他要复仇，他要毁灭这个杀害了巴基的世界……  
……不对。  
有什么地方不对……  
朦胧中，他知道出了什么问题。这是个梦，这不是真的，不是他真实的记忆。他分明记得的是……  
眼前的画面开始晃动、破碎，溶于烟雾与火光之中。时间回退到他张开哨兵能力的时刻，他感受到了巴基还活着。他向那堆废墟扑过去，拼尽全力挖掘了起来，同时将自己全部的精神力都爆发出来，在虚无中本能地试图捉紧向导的气息。一瞬间有什么强烈的东西爆发了出来，又似恰到好处地归于其位。史蒂夫咬紧了牙齿，他的血液开始沸腾，瘦弱的手臂上青筋暴起，身体里的力量似乎汇聚成了洪流。他终于搬开了最后的那块石板，他的挚友眨了眨眼，满脸血污地露出他再熟悉不过的温暖笑容：“我的英雄……”  
他们终于结合了，在生与死的关头，作为哨兵和向导。史蒂夫将巴基紧紧地抱在怀里，埋首于他颈侧，用巴基的气息充满自己所有的感官。他曾经多次因为自己的身体原因，拒绝与巴基结合，不想把挚友这样出色的哨兵绑定在自己这棵弱不经风的豆芽菜上。直到这一刻，他才知道完整的感觉是什么。他感谢上天，没有带走他的巴基……  
*  
“巴基……”  
史蒂夫无意识地呢喃着，张开了眼睛。恶魔恐龙巨大的身体蜷在他身边。他揉着额头，让自己清醒过来。梦里的情景好像还触手可及。  
他清晰地记得那一天，是巴基和他第一次离死亡那么近。战争爆发了，所有的顾虑都失去了意义。他们作为一对结合了的哨兵和向导参加了超级士兵计划，血清使他们变得强壮，拥有了远超常人的战斗力。史蒂夫成为了队长，而巴基成为了冬日战士。在一次战斗中，巴基失去了他左臂的血肉之躯，只能以金属机械臂取代。他们始终是最默契的组合，奋斗到最后一刻，直到国家覆灭，双双落入了毁灭之神的手下，成为角斗士。  
想起梦中过去的扭曲，他还心有余悸。巴基死在自己怀里的画面似乎那么真实，绝望和痛苦将他的心撕裂，令他坠入至黑至暗的深渊。他几乎要庆幸，或许正是那一刻爆发出的哨兵向导的结合热救了巴基，也拯救了他。  
他站起身来，因为身上未完全愈合的伤口稍微踉跄了一步。恶魔恐龙低吼一声，史蒂夫拍了拍它的脸侧：“谢谢你了，兄弟。”  
史蒂夫在不远处的一棵树下看到了绿博士。他斜靠在树干上，沉寂的背影像是死去了一样。史蒂夫有些疑惑。多天相处下来，他只感觉到绿博士是一个没有什么人性、诡秘狡猾的人，并且对自己莫名地熟悉。可无论他如何嘲笑史蒂夫作为人的脆弱，此刻的绿博士，就好像从内心被什么击垮了一样，每一寸绿色的皮肤上都流露出了无比的破碎和痛苦。  
史蒂夫小心地靠近，绿博士并未抬起眼看他。“我想我该谢谢你，又救了我一次。”  
绿博士低笑了一声，嗓音粗哑得可怕：“不是我救了你，去感谢你那头恐龙吧。”  
“想谈谈吗？”史蒂夫在一旁坐了下来。超级血清在治愈他身上被绿巨人的刀枪留下的创口，乏力的感觉在渐渐褪去。绿博士终于抬起头看向他，那绿色的眼珠显得绝望而癫狂，史蒂夫几乎吓了一跳。  
“谈什么？”绿博士的笑容比以往更加阴郁，“你不急着去救你的巴基了吗？你已经进入了泥沼之国，赤王的城堡就在不远处了。”  
史蒂夫看了他一会儿，站起了身，手指轻轻抚上了胸口那颗以血绘就的红星。“我要去救巴基。绿博士，无论如何，谢谢你这一路的帮助。”  
他骑上恶魔恐龙准备离去，绿博士忽然开口道：“小心点，队长。赤王的国度里，没有慈悲，也没有赦免。这次可不像你和巴基去偷霍巴德奶奶的派……”他猛然住了嘴，可史蒂夫已经察觉到了不对劲。他厉声问道：“你是谁？你怎么知道巴基的奶奶？”  
绿博士面无表情地回视：“我是绿巨人。”他抬手狠狠抽了恶魔恐龙一掌，恶魔嚎叫了一声。远处的绿巨人们察觉到了入侵者的位置，迅速集结过来。史蒂夫还未回过神来，绿博士已经迅速地消失在了视线范围内。  
史蒂夫拍了拍恶魔恐龙，“来吧，兄弟，你准备好了吗？”他喃喃地说。  
绿巨人的军团在靠近。那些不成人形的怪物大喊着：“为了赤王！”在一触即发的血战面前，史蒂夫忽然觉得冷静了下来，似乎那些咆哮嘶吼和血腥的气息都再次被巴基带给他的安宁隔离在外。他想起了巴基温柔的笑容，映在故乡明亮的夏日阳光下，曾经如何点亮了他的世界。  
他在心中默默再次祈祷挚友的平安，然后举起了斧子和盾。  
“为了巴基！！！”


End file.
